You Can Be Anything
by Sadistic Writer Alice
Summary: "You can be anything! All you need to do is put the effort in!" Her words stayed with me, and they motivated me. "Hatake Mikan, welcome to Teishuku Academy." "I merely want to keep the balance in my school." "I'll send you Hatake Mikan, but in return I want your most troublesome student." "You may have Akabane Karma." Karma never becomes part of E Class, but instead this girl!


**A/N:** I don't know...I, ok, I was on a role writing up a new OC story and then just life happened and now I have to make choices and there's too many choices and then I came to a dead end and then...um, wow this doesn't make sense. But this prologue is kind of like an experiment? Just to see if anyone will like this. If not, I'll discontinue it and scrap it.

 **You Can Be Anything**

 **Prologue**

 **Mikan's POV**

I don't understand why I exist. All I am is useless. Everyone can see it. They tell me every day how much space I waste, how stupid and weak I am.

I could end it. I could let this girl beat me to death. If she didn't kill me, maybe someone else will. Wouldn't it be great? To escape..

I was stupid to think _I_ could get into this top class school. I can't even pass a simple test. Here I am, laying on my back, on the cold cement, my head is majorly hurting and my bottom lip is busted and bleeding.

"What's the matter?" the girl looks down on me, mismatched eyes scowling at me, her mouth turned down in a frown. She brushes her pink bangs out of her hair, saying, "C'mon, get up. I'm getting bored here."

"I.." my voice cracks, and my lips start to tremble, I can taste the blood in my mouth. I blink away tears, weakly answering, "I give up."

"Hah?" she raises an eyebrow, crouching down on the cement floor. "I'm sorry, did you just say what I think you said?"

I turn my head away, too ashamed to face her. But then, I feel a sharp pain in my head; she's grabbed me by the hair and is raising me up, forcing me to stand up. She grabs my shoulder and roughly turns me to face her, eyes darkening by the second with anger.

"You want to go to Teishuku? You have to be ready to fight." she growls.

"I can't do it. There's obviously no way.. to beat you." I squeak, flinching away. She's become a lot more scary than before.

"Yes there is,"

"No there isn't! I'm weak!"

She chuckles, lowering her head, and letting go of me. She agrees. She knows I'm not strong. She's mocking me, just like everyone else.

" **Stop your whiny bitching**."

She says, raising her head, all humor gone. Her mouth is set in a firm line, and her eyes are piercing my own.

I don't know what to say. I feel like I'm a child, or a dog being scolded.

" **YOU ARE YOUR OWN PERSON! DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE GIVE ME THAT 'I'M WEAK' BULLSHIT! WHO THE HELL HAS THE RIGHT TO DETERMINE YOUR STRENGTH BUT YOU**?!"

Her words cut like a sword, but her sharp tongue.. I felt so moved. It was like suddenly a wave of courage overwhelmed me, and washed away everything that I had been told before.

I don't know how, or why.. Why I believed in every word people said to me. I had been just accepting everything thrown at me until now... But why? Why did I do it?

" **Do you think I got this strong because someone said to me that I'm strong?! No, I made myself strong! If you can't see your own strengths, then maybe I should enlighten you upon something: You can be anything! All you need to do is put the effort in!** "

It was the first time anyone had encouraged me. The first time I ever felt uplifted.

Her words stayed with me, and they motivated me, fueled me, to stand up and fight. The next moment, I faced her with determination, I mustered up my strength, and I fought back against her.

I punched her, with as much force as I could manage. It was... exhilarating. The feeling of being able to do something.

"Hahaha!" She laughed, holding her cheek in the palm of her hand. "Finally! I was beginning to worry I'd have to fail you!"

She had suddenly transformed from the scary, tough opponent/proctor into a happy, maybe insane, girl.

"Hatake Mikan, I, Minami Yuka, representative no. 28 of the talent department, give you a pass. Welcome to Teishuku Academy."

And so, my new life as a middle schooler began, at Teishuku Academy, the school for the gifted.

* * *

 **No One's POV**

"Terrible grades.. no special skills? I'm surprised you let her join."

"Yes, it seems our student Minami Yuka allowed her to join. She isn't the easiest to impress, so I can only assume she sees something that we can't."

"I see.. you put a lot of trust in your students."

"Of course, it's what has made my school flourish. But why are you really here, Asano Gakuho?"

"It's because I would like to make you an offer."

"An offer?"

"What do you say you hand a few of your students over to me?"

"Never would I-!"

"If you choose to give your students, Hatake Mikan and Minami Yuka over to me, we could enter into a partnership of sorts. You give me a couple of students with bad grades, I give you a few prodigies of mine and create a traditional exchange students program - you would get more students and more talent you know. And more funds."

"Why those two? You know both of them have terrible academics."

"Don't be so apprehensive. If you want, you need only send one of them to my school, and I will give you one of mine, whomever you want. I merely want to keep the balance in my school."

"Balance? You mean your E class? The worker ant...?"

"Yes. You see, I have a feeling things are going to be different this year."

"... I'll send you Hatake Mikan, but in return, I want your most troublesome student."

"The most troublesome one?"

"Yes, it's only fair."

"Hm, well, I did promise you any student. So, you may have Akabane Karma."


End file.
